Abstinencia (IzuJirou)
by H.Peregrino
Summary: Cuando están juntos, las cosas son más simples. (Secuela de "Un lugar para arder")


**Título:** Abstinencia

 **Autor:** Misato Mitarashi

 **Valoración:** Adolescente. Lectura recomendada para un público de quince años en adelante

 **Resumen:** Cuando están juntos, las cosas son más simples. **(Secuela de "Un lugar para arder")**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueño de My Hero Academia, o cualquiera de sus personajes. El manga, anime y todo material relevante pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, señalados en las leyes de derechos de autor. Esta es una obra sin fines de lucro, con el mero objetivo de brindar entretenimiento. Apoya el material original.

* * *

Abstinencia

Capítulo único

Cuando están juntos, las cosas son más simples. Las sabanas debajo de ellos están húmedas y hechas bola, enrollándose bajo su peso mientras los dos descansan. Jirou está cálida al lado de Izuku, con sus dedos delgados aferrándose a él. Le resulta difícil imaginarse algo diferente a esto. Ella ha sido la única constante en su vida.

Incluso hace años cuando sólo la miraba fumar mientras la dibujaba en su cuaderno, ella ya lo conocía mejor que nadie. _Siempre he sido suyo,_ piensa él.

−Jirou –dice Izuku en voz baja, y ella lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados− Deberíamos casarnos.

Ella no responde, tan solo se acurruca contra el más fuerte y aferra las piernas alrededor de las suyas. Sus manos pequeñas y cuarteadas se abren paso por debajo de la ropa y se mueven sobre su pecho en busca de cariño.

El aire frío se cuela por el hueco de la ventana, Izuku lo siente en sus dedos y en sus labios, un leve tirón contra su piel que lo obliga a moverse. Ella levanta la cabeza, su aliento cálido contra su mejilla.

−Deberíamos –responde finalmente.

No es que Jirou sea lenta, pero él puede sentir su cansancio. Ha sido un largo día. Izuku envuelve sus brazos un poco más apretados alrededor de sus hombros. Ella se inclina y lo besa, sorprendiéndolo.

En la soledad del sueño donde ella no puede alcanzarlo, las pesadillas lo retuercen. Cuando los villanos atacan el campamento, lo primero en lo que Izuku piensa es en Jirou y sale corriendo a buscarla. En su mente nunca cruza el niño pequeño que se encuentra sólo, no lo hace hasta que ve a Mandalay llorando a berridos sobre el cuerpecito destrozado.

Deku le reprocha a Izuku y él sólo le responde que no fue su culpa. Últimamente los dos no se llevan bien. Izuku sospecha que ya no volverán a hacerlo nunca.

* * *

Tampoco hay gentiliza esperándolo en su sueño, Jirou lo ve retorcerse intranquilo y empieza a murmurar. Frota círculos sobre su espalda con la yema de los dedos y el reacciona tal como lo desea, es como un piano que solo ella sabe tocar. _Siempre ha sido mío,_ piensa.

Los zumbidos en su cabeza le espantan el sueño. Ella sale del cuarto y pasa el seguro por la puerta. Ataca el frigorífico en busca de un refrigerio que le calme la furia de los recuerdos de la tarde.

Ella va estrangular a Kirishima la próxima vez que lo vea. El muchacho había exigido la presencia de Izuku en su estúpida misión de rescate y reprochado cuando este se negó. Una parte de sí misma disfruta la expresión de su cara cuando ella aparece con un Profesor Aizawa muy cabreado. Sólo espera que Momo no se lo tenga demasiado en cuenta. Kirishima y Todoroki parecían furiosos.

La ira se disuelve lentamente en mera apatía. Los planes se forjan poco a poco y en cierto modo le hace feliz la propuesta apresurada. Con el futuro por delante, lo que piensen esos muchachos que no volverá a encontrarse una vez que se gradué, no es de su interés. Sus peculiares ensoñaciones son interrumpidas por el timbre del teléfono.

−Yo, Yaom…

−Enciende el televisor.

La angustia en la voz de su amiga es como una puñalada y lo que presencia en las noticias es como un disparo en la cabeza. La pelea de All Might contra el tipo trajeado es aterradora. _All For One_ , el nombre le viene a la mente. Jirou llora con los ojos cerrados. _Ese mounstro, como espera que Izuku luche contra es mounstro._

Le parece más una vieja fabula griega que algo remotamente real. Los edificios de hormigón reventados con un giro de la muñeca. Morbosamente especula cuantos fallecidos habrá para el final del día. All Might y Toshinori se contraponen y parece obra de un milagro cuando el mounstro se queda hundido en el piso.

El que fue el Símbolo de la Paz levanta el dedo y apunta a la cámara que lo graba:

−Eres el siguiente.

 _No, no lo es._

Apaga el televisor y regresa al dormitorio. Su novio duerme y se ve tan tranquilo. Por la mañana al mirar los noticiarios, ella finge sorpresa cuando anuncian el retiro del Símbolo de la Paz y el fallecimiento de Katsuki Bakugou.

La expresión de su rostro le resulta insoportable. No puede verlo sufrir, no por su culpa; pero ella no sabe qué hacer. Así que sólo le da el más ligero toque, aferra sus manos entre las suyas y lo obliga a mirarla.

−Todo va a estar bien, princesa… Porque estoy aquí.

Izuku le da una sonrisa húmeda, y eso es lo único que Jirou necesita para ser feliz.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Gracias a todos los lectores frecuentes que han seguido estos one-shot hasta al final. Espero los hayan disfrutado. A partir de mañana estaré lanzando una historia IzuJirou mucho más "ligera". Espero verlos.

A los que ya me conocen, ¿Qué redacción les gusto más, en tercer o en primera persona?


End file.
